madnesscombattributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xionic Madness 4-Part 1
Xionic Madness 4 Part 1 is an animation by Xionico for Madness Day 2011.It starts 3 days before Xionic Madness 3 with a flashback to the end of Xionic Madness 2 when Kary,Xero, and Omega were heading back to base.omega reports that XV is dead as well as Askad. Xero: Fuck, lay off the burgers! You weigh like a ton! Omega:1258 kg to be accur...... Xero: (camera on Kary) Aah fuck you! The Overseer is heard giving Kary to order to eliminate Xero and Omega.Kary blasts them out of the air,starting Xionic Madness 3.Then we go forward to when Xero and Omega are going to fight Kary.Kary remarks on how they destroyed half the city and destroying the androirds with their suicide knives.Omega asks Kary why she did this.Kary first says it was orders, then to say she hates all humans and their ideals.She then goes on that her core recharges everytime she murders someone,then stating she could kill everybody and be immortal.Xero thne says that the Overseer will probally destroy her whne she has no use anymore.The Overseer then tells Kary to kill Xero and Omega.Kary then blows up the Overseer's plane.Omega tells Xero to melee Kary while he covers him with his new sniper rifle,which he got from the plane before Kary blew it up.Xero and Omega call thier battle cries, only for Xero to get blasted into a wall.Xero gets up and pulls out his boomknives.Xero and Omega hten proceed to beat up Kary till Xero kills her. Omega says it was easy because she thought they were weak and let herself be open. Xero quotes: "it's like Halo 2 all over again". leaving Omega not sure what it is, We see Omega's old squad hiding in the rubble. Xero pauses, thinking something is wrong then kicks the REAL Kary. The Fake vanishes as the real one appears and laughs and she says: "I'm just having fun before i take the both of you out." Omega says that Kary is stronger than both of them combined Xero interupts and says: She's only one, she's outnumbered. Xero and Omega thne use most of thier weaponry from Xionic Madness 3 and new weapons to try and kill her.Omega tells Xero that Kary's shield will go down if they hit it enough.kary then levitate-throws a building at them.Omega blows it up with a missle launcher while Xero goes through it to attack with his bow-sword.Omega fires another missle into Kary, which also fails. Kary:You two are pretty durable.I see why the soldiers failed to kill you.But why not give them a second chance..to drag both of you down to hell with them? Kary resurrects all the soldier corpses in the area, with the zombies saying"you killed me,revenge,bastard..,kill them".We go back to Beserk Squad with one of them saying she is giving them one hell of a time.Omega uses another new gun to freeze a zombie.Omega then says if they die here they should take out as many as they can.Xero then says HE will be the one to end Omega.Omega then says to have their(broken) longinus knives ready in case they die here.Kary then challenges them to attack and she'll reduce them both to ashes. Category:Xionic Madness Series Category:Episodes